


Night of the hunter

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „Wer hat das getan?“ frage Ren, während seine Finger fasziniert die vom Duschen feuchten Konturen der Narben entlang fuhren. Ren's lederne Handschuhe waren kalt und gegen seinen Willen kroch eine Gänsehaut über Hux's Körper. „Mein Vater“, presste Hux zwischen seinen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er wollte nicht, dass Ren ihn so sah. Wollte nicht, dass jemand diese Narben berührte. Wollte nicht, dass jemand die Zeugnisse seiner Schwäche bemerkte.





	Night of the hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Night of the hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953279) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Die Figuren gehören George Lucas und Disney, die Lyriks 30 Seconds to Mars. Mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es rein aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Night of the hunter

 

One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end

(30 Seconds to Mars, Night of the hunter)

 

Die Finalizer war ein Schiff, dessen Anblick allein einen Menschen in Ehrfurcht erstarren lassen konnte. Bewaffnet mit dem Besten was die Erste Ordnung zu bieten hatte und mit einer Besatzungsstärke, die der Bevölkerung einer mittleren Kleinstadt entsprach, reichte oftmals allein schon ihre Präsenz im Orbit eines Planeten , um den Gegner zur Kapitulation zu bewegen. Im Gegensatz zu den einfachen Soldaten, die sich ihre Unterkünfte zu mehreren teilten, war jedes Offiziersquartier auf dem Sternenzerstörer ein Reich für sich, mit dem Luxus einer eigenen Nasszelle und mit einem privaten Sicherheitscode versehen. Der Respekt hätte es geboten, auf dem Kommunikationspaneel neben der Tür um Einlass zu bitten, doch seit sich Kylo Ren selbst zum Obersten Anführer ernannt hatte, war er nicht gewillt sich den Regeln der Höflichkeit zu beugen. Als er auf dem Gang vor General Hux Quartier ankam, war der Code keine Barriere für ihn. Eine Geste, mehr brauchte es nicht, um den Verriegelungsmechanismus außer Kraft zu setzen. Unverzüglich glitt die automatische Tür zur Seite, so dass Ren ohne zu zögern ins Innere schreiten konnte. 

Obwohl bereits der Nachtzyklus angebrochen war, hatte Ren dennoch erwartet, den General an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend anzutreffen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Hux nie mehr als drei Stunden am Stück schlief, was offenbar aber nicht zwingend bedeutete, dass er seine dienstfreie Zeit ausschließlich mit seinem Datenpad verbrachte, wie Ren feststellen musste, als Hux exakt im Augenblick seines Eintreffens mit nassen Haaren, legerer Hose und offenem Hemd aus der Nasszelle kam. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weiteten sich Hux's Augen vor Überraschung, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Sofort zog er den Stoff vor seiner Brust zusammen um zu bedecken, was niemand jemals sehen sollte und schon gar nicht Ren. Doch er hatte es gesehen, das konnte Hux deutlich an seinen Augen erkennen, die statt in sein Gesicht auf seine Brust gerichtet waren. Der General merkte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, weshalb er es für besser hielt, direkt zum Angriff überzugehen.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie meine Privatsphäre achten würden,“ blaffte er Ren an, während seine Finger versuchten blind die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu schließen. „Was ist so wichtig, dass Sie mich hier überfallen?“

Ren trat näher, als habe er Hux's Worte nicht gehört, noch immer die Augen auf seine Front gerichtet und mit der Macht die Handgelenke des Mannes packend, um ihn daran zu hindern, seinen Körper zu verstecken. Sein Gesicht gab nichts Preis, als er den Stoff des Hemdes zur Seite schob, um die Haut darunter zu betrachten. Hux's Brust war milchig weiß, mit einigen hellen, roten Haaren, die sich in dem Tal zwischen den Brustmuskeln auf dem Sternum verteilten und in einem dünnen Streifen zum Bauchnabel hin ausliefen, doch nicht zahlreich genug waren um die Narben zu verdecken, die sich über Hux's gesamte Vorderseite zogen. Der General war schlank, mit sichtbaren Rippen über dem flachen Bauch und die Narben stachen deutlich auf seiner blassen Haut hervor. Es war als ob ein Zeichner willkürlich Linien auf einem Papier verteilt hätte. Ein bizarres Muster aus wulstigen Erhebungen, manche wie dünne Striche, andere erhaben und knotig. Eine Landkarte geschaffen durch die Kunst der Gewalt.

„Wer hat das getan?“ frage Ren, während seine Finger fasziniert die vom Duschen feuchten Konturen der Narben entlang fuhren. Ren's lederne Handschuhe waren kalt und gegen seinen Willen kroch eine Gänsehaut über Hux's Körper.

„Mein Vater“, presste Hux zwischen seinen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er wollte nicht, dass Ren ihn so sah. Wollte nicht, dass jemand diese Narben berührte. Wollte nicht, dass jemand die Zeugnisse seiner Schwäche bemerkte. Noch nie hatte er sich freiwillig jemandem entblößt, doch im Moment konnte er es nicht verhindern, zumindest solange nicht, bis Ren seinen mentalen Klammergriff von ihm nahm.

„Warum?“ fragte Ren, den Blick noch immer auf Hux's Brust gerichtet, wobei er den Kopf leicht schief hielt, so als sei Hux ein Rätsel, das er nicht verstand und doch lösen musste.

„Weil er es konnte“, gab Hux wütend zurück, während er gegen die unsichtbare Kraft ankämpfte, die ihn unerbittlich gefangen hielt.

„Und was hast du getan?“ fragte Ren mit seltsam unbeteiligter Stimme, bevor er Hux das Hemd von den Schultern streifte, um dessen Rücken in Augenschein zu nehmen. Lautlos glitt der Stoff zu Boden, wo er zu den Füßen des Generals liegen blieb. Für einen Augenblick schloss Hux die Augen vor Scham. Er wusste was Ren dort sehen würde. Er selbst hatte es oft genug im Spiegel gesehen. Die Spuren, die die Misshandlungen seines Vaters hinterlassen hatten. Seit seiner Jugend hatte Hux die Narben unter den Schichten seiner Uniform verborgen, nicht einmal zum Sex hatte er sich entblößt; dass Ren ihn nun dazu zwang sich ihm offen und ungeschützt zu zeigen, ließ ihn hörbar mit den Zähnen knirschen.

„Ich habe ihn umbringen lassen“, stieß er angestrengt hervor. Es war das erste Mal, dass Hux dies offen aussprach. Niemals hatte er jemandem gestanden, dass er in den Giftanschlag verstrickt war, welcher seinen Vater das Leben gekostet hatte. Die Wahrheit wussten nur er und Captain Phasma und Hux würde die Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass sie sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen hatte. Phasma war loyal gewesen, eine Eigenschaft die man selten fand und sie war abgesehen von Rae Sloane die einzige, der Hux vertraut hatte. Beide Frauen hatten ihn letztendlich vor seinem Vater gerettet, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Motiven. Ihr Tod war ein herber Verlust, in erster Linie für die Erste Ordnung, aber auch für Hux selbst. Trotzdem fürchtete sich Hux nicht davor, von Ren für den Mord bestraft zu werden. Wenn jemand wusste, wie es war von den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit verfolgt zu werden, dann war es Kylo Ren. 

„Mein Vater hat mich nie geschlagen“, sagte der Ritter des Ren in diesem Moment, während seine Finger Hux's Narben streichelten, als seien es Zeugnisse der Liebe und nicht des Hasses. „Er hat mich nicht einmal hart angefasst. Stattdessen hat er zugelassen, dass meine Mutter mich weggeschickt hat, als es ihr nicht gelang mir beizubringen meine Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er hat mich aufgegeben, sie beide haben das getan. Das habe ich ihm nie verziehen. Deshalb habe ich ihn getötet.“

Hux erschauderte unwillkürlich. Ob wegen der Worte oder Ren's Berührungen wusste er selbst nicht, doch bis zum heutigen Tag war ihm die Parallele in ihrer Geschichte nie so deutlich bewusst gewesen. „Ich dachte, Snoke hat es Ihnen befohlen.“ 

„Snoke dachte, meinen Vater zu töten würde mich vollkommen zu seinem Werkzeug werden lassen“, entgegnete Ren, bevor er den Blick hob und Hux in die Augen sah. „Wir beide wissen, dass er sich da geirrt hat.“

Tatsächlich konnte sich Hux noch gut an den Moment erinnern, in dem er in den Thronsaal gestürzt war und das Blutbad vorgefunden hatte. Wenn er damals nicht gezögert hätte, wäre Ren nun genauso tot wie Snoke oder sein Vater, stattdessen hatte sich Ren selbst zum neuen Obersten Anführer ernannt. Eine Farce wie jeder wusste und am besten Kylo Ren selbst. Der Ritter des Ren war kein Anführer. Er war ein Monster. Ein Zerstörer. Ein Bluthund, der nur darauf wartete von der Leine gelassen zu werden. Vermutlich war dies einer der Gründe, warum Hux noch lebte. Ren brauchte ihn, denn ohne Hux würde Ren scheitern. Die Truppen gehorchten dem General bedingungslos, weil er die Fähigkeit hatte sie zu führen, strategisch zu denken und die Ziele der Ersten Ordnung skrupellos und ohne zu zögern durchzusetzen. Obwohl sich die beiden Männer selten einig waren, zog er mit Ren's Erlaubnis die Fäden im Krieg gegen die Rebellion. Trotzdem hatte Hux höhere Ziele, doch bis er diese verwirklichen konnte, musste er dafür sorgen, dass Ren glaubte, er respektiere ihn.

„Ja, Oberster Anführer“, würgte er darum hervor, auch wenn Hux kurzfristig glaubte an den Worten ersticken zu müssen.

Ren nahm die Anrede mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, während er Hux's Hemd vom Boden aufhob und es ihm wieder über die Schultern legte. „Du solltest deine Narben nicht verstecken, General. Trage sie mit Stolz, denn die Narben haben dich zu dem gemacht haben, was du bist.“ Auf einen Schlag gab er Hux's Handgelenke frei, so dass seine Arme herunter sackten, so als seien sie aus Blei. 

Wortlos funkelte Hux den anderen Mann an, während er sich die schmerzenden Stellen rieb. Er hasste es, wenn Ren die Macht gegen ihn einsetzte. Es erinnerte ihn jedes Mal daran, wie machtlos er sich gefühlt hatte, wenn sein Vater ihn schlug. In einem offenen Kampf würde er Ren niemals besiegen können, doch das hinderte Hux nicht daran, sich Ren's Tod ausführlich auszumalen. „Ist das der Grund, weshalb Ihr den Helm nicht mehr tragt?“ fragte er schließlich, um seine Gedanken zu vertuschen. Tatsächlich wäre es interessant zu wissen, was Ren wohl sah, wenn er im Spiegel die lange Narbe betrachtete, die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte entstellte. Sah er den Moment vor sich, in dem er seinen Vater Han Solo getötet hatte? Oder war es Rey, die in seiner Erinnerung aufflammte? Das Mädchen, das noch nie ein Lichtschwert in der Hand gehabt und es doch geschafft hatte ihn für immer zu zeichnen.

Ren's dunkle Augen bohrten sich geradezu in die kalten, blauen seines Gegenübers, als er sprach: „Die Narbe ist eine Mahnung und ein Versprechen, nie eine Gelegenheit ungenutzt zu lassen. Das nächste Mal, wenn sich mir jemand in den Weg stellt, werde ich nicht zögern.“ Hux erwiderte den Blick ohne zu blinzeln oder eine Miene zu verziehen, doch er hatte die Warnung verstanden. Spätestens seit der Sache im Thronsaal wusste Ren um seine Ambitionen und er würde ihn kein weiteres Mal verschonen. Doch Hux hatte nicht vor es so weit kommen zu lassen. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Wenn die Situation sich noch einmal zu seinen Gunsten entwickeln würde, würde er nicht zögern den SE-44C Blaster zu benutzen, den er seitdem in einem Holster ständig bei sich trug und für alle Fälle hatte er noch einen Dolch in seinem Ärmel versteckt. 

Um deutlich zu machen, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet war, ging Hux hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Bürostuhl. „Wenn das nun alles ist?“ fragte er, bevor er sein Datenpad von der Tischplatte nahm. „Ich habe noch Berichte durchzusehen.“

Es war Ren anzumerken, dass er dem General, der es wagte ihn fortschicken zu wollen wie einen Schuljungen, am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen wäre, doch überraschender Weise hielt er sich zurück und erwiderte lediglich in eisigem Ton: „Dann werde ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Gute Nacht, General Hux.“

„Gute Nacht, Oberster Anführer“, erwiderte Hux, während er die Augen weiter auf das Datenpad gerichtet hielt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Ren sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer rauschte, wobei er deutlich härter auftrat, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Erst als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, wagte es Hux den Monitor sinken zu lassen. Obwohl er sich bemüht hatte nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben, klopfte sein Herz deutlich schneller als normal gegen seinen Brustkorb. 

Armitage Hux war durchaus bewusst, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Ren war eine tickende Zeitbombe, doch er musste es irgendwie schaffen, ihn so lange in Sicherheit zu wiegen, bis seine Chance gekommen war. Genauso hatte er es mit seinem Vater getan und im richtigen Moment gehandelt. Zwar hatte Brendol seine Narben auf ihm hinterlassen, doch er hatte Hux nicht gebrochen. Er hatte ihn überlebt, so wie er auch Kylo Ren überleben würde. Er musste nur noch etwas Geduld haben, bis er sein Ziel endlich erreichen würde. 

Dann würde er endlich selbst zum Obersten Anführer aufsteigen.


End file.
